


Just A Trick

by x57



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempted robbery, M/M, Mutant Powers, hiding from society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Eggsy steals things. He's exceptionally good at it; no one ever notices, and he's never caught. Except, one day, he is - by a man who goes by the name of Harry Hart. And like Eggsy, there is more to him than meets the eye. When the public reacts to people who have abilities with fear and violence, it becomes increasingly important for them to stay hidden.





	Just A Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port_wind_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_wind_sea/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this prompt, Harry's ability especially. I hope you like it!

_Damn Dean. Damn having to do this at all,_ Eggsy thought as he opened his eyes to a darkened hallway, faint wisps of smoke curling around him and fading into the dark as he stepped forward. Light on his toes, he crossed the hall, leaving the smell of sulphur behind him. He hoped it would fade quickly. Sometimes it lingered on his clothes and skin and even though it was subtle, he wasn’t sure if it was subtle _enough_. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone up at this hour, however, and Eggsy allowed himself a breath to steady his nerves as he surveyed the ground floor. Careful with his footing, he moved from the hall to find a tastefully decorated dining room that led to a kitchen on the other side of a low partition. Light from the distant street lamps, or possibly even the moon for all Eggsy could tell, illuminated the room through a window on the opposite side. It turned the crystal chandelier and decanters of liquor and glassware in the cabinets to ice. They captured Eggsy’s attention first. Quickly, he made his way to anything that looked valuable, picking it up, setting it down, moving onto the next. He placed one or two items in his backpack, careful to keep them from clinking against one another, and moved on. 

The chandelier could be worth a fortune, but Eggsy wasn’t sure he had the space for it in one trip. And getting up there would be tricky. He wouldn’t be tall enough even if he climbed up on the table, but…. Eggsy was never one to shy away from a challenge either. And he could come back for it last, he reasoned. There would be no need to pack it away with the other valuables, so long as he could hide it well enough when he got out of the house. 

Leaving the decision on where to put it for when he was finished, Eggsy shrugged out of the straps on his shoulders and gently placed his backpack on the floor. He considered the moulding of the chandelier’s metal base against the ceiling. He couldn’t see any screws, so he guessed it was like a regular old light bulb enclosure that only needed to be twisted on. 

Preparing himself, Eggsy concentrated on that spot, just below the ceiling, just high enough, not too close…and disappeared. 

When he opened his eyes again, the base of the chandelier was in front of him, the faint smell of sulphur permeated the air, and his hands were out in front of him to give it a good turn as he fell. He didn’t get far before he disappeared again and reappeared as he had before, ready for another turn of the base. Again and again Eggsy disappeared and reappeared in a constant loop of free fall until the base came loose in his hands. The tiny pieces of glass clinked softly at the sudden jerk, but Eggsy was gone again not a second later, only to reappear on the floor, chandelier gripped firmly in hand and a triumphant smile across his face. 

Carefully, he lowered it onto the dining table, managing to avoid it causing too much noise. He bit his lip looking it over, a little loathe to leave it there while he went through the rest of the house. He could take it now and have enough money to get on with for a month, if not more, but if he found anything else worth that much in the house, he knew he’d regret it later. His triumph soured, thinking about the future and his gut twisted thinking about his mum. 

Eggsy moved back out into the hall, trainers light over plush carpeting. He would have used his trick if it didn’t come with a faint popping sound and the potential of leaving the scent all over the house. It was just one of Eggsy’s many talents, he’d decided, even if the others weren’t quite as extraordinary. The lightest fingers in the estates pocketed baubles of this and that along the way. Most of all, Eggsy was sure that if he were happened upon down there, he could get out faster than anyone had the chance of catching him. 

He wandered from the sitting room into a study that held nothing but books. Shelves and shelves of dusty old spines and not so much as an ornamental paper cutter. He checked in the toilet, just to be thorough, and found himself staring nose to nose with a sleeping dog on the wall. Eggsy jumped and a puff of black smoke and sulphur filled the air as he caught himself in the middle of a purely instinctual teleportation. After, he bent in half and clutched at his chest, trying to calm his breathing. He resolved that the damn stuffed dog might have just given him the shock of his life. 

Still, he’d had a very quiet freak out, so Eggsy decided to finish up and get the hell out of there before he ended up in a horror flick that left him on the wall, too. He was just taking a framed set of collectible coins off the wall when the sense of something icy slithered down his back. It was like he was thinking too hard about the dog, letting it make him anxious, giving him the sense that something wasn’t right and making his whole body freeze up with nerves. 

_“Why don’t you put that down.”_

Eggsy gasped, hearing the voice before he saw anyone. And then he really couldn’t move. His hands, which should have been shaking but they weren’t, lifted the coin set back up on its hook so slowly he wasn’t sure if he was thinking that whoever just caught him might forget him if he was still enough or if he’d just lost it. Eggsy should be running now. His thoughts raced back to the kitchen where the chandelier still sat waiting for him. For an instant, his resolve came back to him and the path out was clear. Disappear under this old snob’s nose, stop in the kitchen, then back out to the street and he was as good as gone. Two seconds flat. But the moment he went for it, the moment he visualized the moonlit kitchen and willed himself there, nothing happened. Eggsy remained rooted to his spot in the hall. 

_”That’s a neat little trick you’ve got there.”_

Eggsy whirled around at the sound of the voice, relieved that he could move this time, but found himself just as rooted to the spot when he caught sight of an older man on the stairs looking down at him with…not an unpleasant expression. Eggsy’s gut sank. The man had seen him. Somehow. He’d checked first thing when he’d entered that there wasn’t one of those damn private security systems next to the front door, but Eggsy had missed something. He didn’t know what and he didn’t know where, but the only way this man could have seen him was if he had a camera in the house. 

The man smiled and took a step down, and then another. 

“You watchin’ me?” Eggsy shot back, still of a mind to get out of there as fast as he could, any minute now, and half terrified that the bloke realized what he could do. Even if he got away, Eggsy could get reported. He’d have a warrant out for more than just the thefts now. His life was about to get a lot more complicated. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the man countered, taking another step forward and seeming not at all afraid to approach the intruder. “You are wandering about in my home, after all.” 

Eggsy wanted to flinch when the man’s smile broadened, but he still couldn’t move. He had to wonder if this was some kind of spontaneous loss of his ability to function under pressure. He was usually so good at it, but under the gaze of warm brown eyes and a polite smile, Eggsy began to feel like he was coming undone. In spite of the situation, the man before him appeared to be wholly nonthreatening, even fairly handsome. The part of Eggsy’s mind that was still functioning, however, told him very clearly that it didn’t matter how the man appeared, he was fucked regardless. 

With a short breath of air, the man laughed. “Dear boy, hush.” Something in Eggsy’s throat caught at the endearment, unexpected as it was. “I’m not going to turn you in, even though I suspect Special Forces would have a field day with someone like you.” He came to stand before Eggsy and was much taller than Eggsy had thought when he’d been on the stairs. It didn’t help his nerves, and the man only seemed pleased with his reaction.

Eggsy swallowed. “If you let me go, I won’t come back again, I swear. I didn’t know, I just, I didn’t think—” The man raised a hand and Eggsy’s babbling cut off. Just as well. He was about to make an idiot of himself with that kind of talk anyhow. What could he say? ‘I didn’t think I’d get caught’? ‘I didn’t know I was robbing somebody who might be kind enough to have mercy on me’? 

“How about this,” the man began. “I’ll consider letting you go if you would be so kind as to give me a demonstration. Does that sound fair?”

Eggsy’s stomach dropped. He’d never done that for anyone but his mum, and with her even only reluctantly. The day she’d caught him popping back into his bedroom was the day he’d nearly been kicked out of the flat. So Eggsy rallied his courage enough to put spite in his eyes as he lifted his chin. “You wanna see me perform? Sorry, bruv, I don’t do that for anyone. An’ you ain’t gonna hold me here anyway no matter what you say ‘bout me after.” Eggsy made up his mind. It really was time to go. 

The man frowned and his gaze fell while he nodded, as though he understood something of fairness in Eggsy’s reasoning, and then he looked up again at the same time Eggsy found that he really, truly couldn’t budge. “That is a shame,” the man said. “I might just have to ask you to do so, anyway. I am quite curious and you don’t seem to be going anywhere besides.” 

By now, Eggsy was starting to suspect his problem might not be his nerves. “The fuck did you do to m—” Eggsy disappeared. 

And reappeared a foot closer to the tall gentleman, whose eyes lit up in delight as Eggsy’s heart leapt in panic. 

“What the bloody fucking hell!?” Eggsy reeled, and he did manage to move that time, up on his heels and lurching backward with escape the only thing left on his mind. But then a cold shock came over him, his terror was gone a split second after it hit him and he ended up with his nose digging into the plush carpeting as his feet tripped over themselves. 

“Shh, Eggsy, it’s alright.” The man crouched over him and Eggsy craned his neck to see if he was about to be attacked. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy groaned. “The fuck—the fuck did you do?” There should have been panic laced in his tone, but Eggsy felt the strangest sensation of calm blanketing his mind. He reached for the fear he knew he should be feeling, but could find none. It didn’t seem to matter that this man was helping him turn over and touching his ankle to make sure Eggsy hadn’t twisted it. Eggsy didn’t feel like this man would hurt him and that very thought should have made him worry, he knew that, consciously, and yet he couldn’t. 

The man smiled again when he was satisfied Eggsy hadn’t been injured in the fall. “You needn’t be afraid of me. I have no intention of hurting you. In fact, I think your gift is quite extraordinary.” The man held out his hand for Eggsy to take. “My name is Harry Hart.”

Eggsy stared. Something from the last thirty seconds clicked. “How’d you know my name?” he asked as he reached out to shake the man, Hart’s, hand. 

“ _How do you think you ended up on the floor?_ ” Hart asked without moving his lips. 

Eggsy’s eyes widened. The man’s voice might as well have been right beside his ear for how well he’d heard it, almost like it— “ _Was in your mind?_ ” Hart asked. 

Eggsy found he was rooted to the spot now for another reason entirely. “Holy….” 

But Hart just smiled that demure smile he’d been giving Eggsy from the moment he set foot in the hall. “ _That’s right, Eggsy. You’re not as alone as you thought you were.”_

Eggsy was reeling. He felt like he might fall back to the floor even though he wasn’t on his feet anymore, but the man reached out and caught hold of his sleeve. Without thinking, Eggsy clutched at the man’s wrist and held on tight. He hadn’t really noticed before, but Hart was in his nightshirt and a thin robe that felt luxurious to the touch. Certainly less intimidating than Eggsy had thought with his height and the situation. 

“I’ve never met another—” 

But Hart’s smile just widened. “I know.” He seemed amused at Eggsy’s predicament, and there was a gleam in his eye that might have caught Eggsy’s gaze following the line of his neck down to the rumpled collar of his shirt. Which, if this man could see the inside of his head…. Eggsy flushed red and very quickly tried not to think of anything. But Hart just went on smiling. “Come on, let me help you up.” 

Hart gave Eggsy’s wrist a gentle tug and, gingerly, he climbed to his feet again. Where he found Hart was just as tall as he’d been before. Maybe it was the calm still seeping into his thoughts, but Eggsy didn’t want to step back and give them a respectable amount of space again. And why should he? This man was like him. Sort of. In the ways that counted. In the ways that they were both extra-human. Homo-superior, some had called it decades ago, and with a sudden, sick burst of hope, Eggsy almost appreciated the term for once when he wasn’t alone with it. 

Hart’s smile grew softer and he reached up to brush his fingers over Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy got the sense the man had felt his thoughts quite strongly. He might have been embarrassed had Hart not been gazing at him so fondly. “You’ve never known anyone else who had such abilities, have you?” The way he said it was so gentle, just as calming as the effect he’d had on Eggsy’s mind moments ago. 

Eggsy shook his head and shrugged, but he didn’t pull away. “They don’t exactly flaunt it, do they? Though I bet if I could do what you can, I might’ve had better luck.” He offered Hart a lopsided smile, feeling too warm inside and a little gooey. Forgotten was the backpack on the floor of Hart’s valuables, or how Eggsy had broken in in the first place. He felt safe and comfortable and he was forgetting why that might not be such a good thing, newfound camaraderie or not. 

“Your stepfather really shouldn’t have turned you out like he did,” Hart said and Eggsy realised he was being read again. With an effort drudged up from only his cognitive ability to know he didn’t want that, an ability Eggsy figured he’d honed by many hours trying to keep a level head while under the influence of one mind altering substance or another, he tried to push Hart’s mind away. His face scrunched up and Hart only laughed. 

“Eggsy,” Hart chided, his fingers sliding around to curl in the short hairs at the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Stop making faces at me. It’s not helping. And I’m really not going to do anything to you against your will.” 

Eggsy felt another pulse of warmth and soothing thoughts and his eyes fluttered. He heard himself sigh and he relaxed. He was…almost a little too relaxed, he realised. He was leaning into Hart’s hand now, his shoulders slumped and wanting to give the man his weight, and as usual when Eggsy woke up in the mornings, utterly relaxed and content with the pleasurable softness of the blankets around him, blood began to pool in between his legs. 

This, apparently, only caused Hart to chuckle. 

“ _You don’t have to keep calling me Hart, you know. My name is Harry_ ,” the man said straight into Eggsy’s mind. “ _And you are an indecent little thing, aren’t you?_ ” 

Eggsy didn’t know why that turned him on further. He’d never liked being teased and called a ‘little thing’ before, but when this man said it in his smooth, perfect tone, the reaction was instantaneous. But part of his mind was still reeling back. “Are you doing this to me?” Eggsy bit out, still sagging into the man’s embrace. Harry. Who was very, very warm. 

Harry hummed, taking his time. “Yes, and no.” He petted Eggsy’s hair and it felt delightful. He could feel the tip of each of Harry’s fingers and he wondered what he must look like for a man as attractive as Harry to want to touch him like that. “I only wanted to calm you,” Harry said softly, “but it seems your subconscious has other ideas….” 

“Are you sure that’s not your subconscious reacting to my subconscious?” Eggsy asked with a raised brow and a dedicated effort at cheek. He wasn’t sure if he managed with how breathy he sounded, but a smile was back on Harry’s face, amused this time. 

“Not entirely, I have to admit,” Harry said and Eggsy got the sense that he was reassessing his own thoughts about the situation. 

That gave Eggsy the boost in confidence he needed. “Maybe I have a secondary ability even I didn’t know about.” He grinned up at Harry, lifting his chin for show. “Irresistible to telepaths.” Harry laughed and the sensation in Eggsy’s mind turned to a different sort of warmth. Affection and amusement mixed into the feedback loop of lazy attraction and Eggsy shook his head, smiling all the while. “That’s a weird feeling, y’know that, right?” 

“Mm, I imagine it is,” Harry conceded and helped Eggsy stand on his own two feet again, tamping down on the emotions between them. Something in Harry’s eyes cleared a little as they caught on the backpack on the floor and up Eggsy’s legs to reach his face. Harry didn’t look like he knew how to phrase whatever he was about to say next, which Eggsy thought was funny for someone who could read minds. “I’m…a little loathe to send you back out there,” Harry began, tentatively. “I realise you came here with very different intentions in mind, but perhaps you’d prefer a night off the street for once. You’re not going to find a hotel before you can pawn those rocks off.” Harry gave a pointed look to the bag on the floor and Eggsy flushed. 

It was hard to dredge up the amount of cautiousness Eggsy knew he should still be feeling, and then there was the matter of whether the man meant— 

“No,” Harry interrupted his train of thought. “That wasn’t a proposition. I have a guest room. It’s just. I haven’t had the chance to meet anyone like us for a long time either, and you look like you could use the help.” 

“Never mind which of our subconsciouses are in question?” Eggsy asked, unable to let go of a last bit of cheek. He received an amused huff and a vague pulse of attraction from Harry in return. But Harry was really making the offer, and Eggsy’s gaze dropped to the floor and his hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, suddenly not wanting to meet Harry’s eyes. “I dunno. I mean, I know I was the one who broke in an’ all and you should be the one worried about me, but I’m not used to accepting favours from no one like that.”

Harry hummed again and did that thing where he nodded in what appeared to be understanding, but Eggsy could tell he was about to be countered. “Then why don’t we call it a favour to me? Keep an old man company and help me clean up the mess you’ve made of my kitchen?” 

Eggsy winced. He wasn’t sure how he felt about staying the night, even in a guest room, but Harry did have him there. “Sorry…about the chandelier…. I can put it back up again.” Eggsy looked up at Harry, hoping the man really wasn’t angry about it. He didn’t look like he was, and Eggsy didn’t feel any new surges of emotion from him either. Although, for all he knew the man could be controlling him right then, allowing him to think that every decision he made was weighed carefully and approved only after proper consideration. The corner of Harry’s mouth turned up and Eggsy got the sense the man was about to shake his head before Eggsy dropped that line of thought. If he was being manipulated, he’d probably never know it. And he didn’t know how much Harry could influence, either. 

“We might talk about it over coffee in the morning,” Harry chimed in, “if you’re willing to stay.” 

Eggsy bit his lip and looked the man up and down. He certainly didn’t seem to be ready to hand Eggsy over to the authorities, and Eggsy figured he might have the same leverage against this Harry Hart if it came to that, if the man didn’t turn his mind to mush before he could try. Eggsy had heard things about telepaths before…. But as far as he could tell, he did owe it to the man to make up for what he’d done, and it…would be nice to talk to someone who was in the same position as he was. Eggsy had always dreamed of it, having friends with abilities like he did, not having to hide it for once. Not being quite so alone. 

…and Harry really wasn’t hard on the eyes. 

Eggsy shrugged. “Yeah, alright, why not. But I’m takin’ the couch, if you don’t mind. Rather be someplace I can see the door, if you get me.” 

Harry inclined his head, somehow making the gesture far more gracious than Eggsy had expected. “That will do just fine,” he said and indicated Eggsy should follow as he led the way to the living room. Eggsy picked up the backpack and, while Harry’s back was turned, straightened the coin collection on the wall before catching up. He unzipped the bag and began removing items he’d taken, just wanting to get it out of the way before Harry said anything. The man left him to it, however, uttering not a word about how much Eggsy had managed to stuff in there while he brought blankets out of a cabinet and moved a throw pillow for him to use on the couch. 

“That’ll do, I think. You know where the toilet is. Never mind Mr. Pickle.” Harry surveyed the room as though making sure Eggsy had everything he needed. 

Eggsy decided not to ask about the dog. “This is more’n I need, thanks Harry.” He got a smile for that and Eggsy offered one back, his stomach doing a flip knowing Harry was about to leave him there in the living room, alone, trusted with his belongings and not to make a further nuisance of himself. Eggsy hadn’t even seen the first floor and Harry was about to head back to it. He found he didn’t want the man to go. 

Harry hesitated before seeming to find his resolve. “Well. I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy forced a tight but not totally unhappy smile to his face. This feeling, wanting Harry to stay, wanting to feel the man’s mind again, wanting to feel his _hands_ again, it was ridiculous. And he really wasn’t in a position to ask anything of his host, so he nodded and glanced to the stairs. “G’night, Harry.”

Eggsy watched him go, trying to tamp down on the feeling that if he just reached out, the man might let him touch. He forced himself to turn back to the couch and make himself comfortable, hoping he didn’t dream of Dean and the man’s threats.

* * *

Fortunately, Dean was nowhere to be found in his dreams that night. The mysterious Harry Hart, however, was. 

It wasn’t entirely cohesive. Eggsy had been sneaking in the house through the cover of darkness again at one point, he definitely remembered that, but then someone grabbed him from behind and he couldn’t free himself even when he tried to teleport. He was turned around to find no one was holding him at all, just Harry there, watching with dark eyes as Eggsy stood on his toes, stretched out and straining against an invisible force that was only in his mind. He would have been more frightened if it hadn’t been for the other sensations. What felt like hands ran down his body, soothing and massaging, stroking wherever they went — he thought there might have even been more than one pair — and all the while Harry stood there, just out of reach, watching Eggsy twist and writhe. 

Harry’s eyes lowered. A smile spread over his mouth, not as guileless as Eggsy remembered, but he didn’t have long to think about it as the sensation of fingers travelled lower, reaching over his hips and down the flat of his stomach, in between the crease of his thigh…. Eggsy gasped when one wrapped around his cock. Harry didn’t move and the restraints didn’t loosen though Eggsy tried to rock his hips into the touch. Harry was still watching, eyes fixed on an invisible force underneath Eggsy’s clothes, one that was causing his trousers to strain to an embarrassing degree. 

Eggsy grunted and tried to break free. The man was so close. He wasn’t wearing his nightclothes anymore, but an expertly fitted suit in deep blue, silver tie and cuffs gleaming in the moonlight filtering through the hall. Eggsy had never seen him like that, with perfectly combed hair and thick rimmed glasses that fit him well, but he got the impression that this was as much who Harry was as he would ever see. And the man still wasn’t moving any closer. 

“ _Harry,_ ” Eggsy gave up and whined, just wanting him to reach out, but the dream broke instead. 

Eggsy opened his eyes to a dark room, unfamiliar and unsettling until he remembered where he was. And that the man in his dream was real. He slumped back on the couch with a sigh, comfortable on the cushions softer than anything he ever sat on at home and the warm blankets wrapped around him. Comfortable, but for the persistent erection heavy between his thighs. 

Eggsy groaned and closed his eyes. The man he’d been dreaming about was just upstairs. He didn’t want to take things into his own hands and finish himself off in a stranger’s living room. He was sure he wasn’t the only one to have felt things between them earlier in the night. Harry had projected the feeling right into his head. It had made him a loose limbed, whimpering mess for a minute there. And the man had told him to call him Harry. Maybe…. Eggsy opened his eyes as a thought occurred to him. Maybe he hadn’t been the only one dreaming. 

He glanced up to the ceiling, listening for movement and heard none. He wasn’t sure, but he was willing to make a bet on it. Eggsy took a deep breath, and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. 

He aimed it well, reappearing with a light pop and sinking into a pile of blankets. The scent of sulphur faded quickly and it calmed him to know that he had his power back, but Eggsy tensed when he felt something move underneath him. A quiet grunt was all he needed to hear. He reached for the blanket, grinning in spite of his nerves, before he found himself frozen in mid-reach. The man under him bolted upright, tossing the blanket aside himself, and a spike of panic ran down Eggsy’s spine. He knew he might startle Harry, and apparently, he had. The man took one look at him and closed his eyes. Eggsy began to calm at the thought that Harry looked more like an exasperated parent than a man who was about to rip Eggsy to pieces for frightening him. Or landing in his bed. 

Harry reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. The hold over Eggsy let go and he slumped, looking up at Harry with hope. The man’s hair was mussed and he was down to his shirt, no glasses in sight. Very different than he’d been in the dream, and yet…. 

“Tell me that wasn’t just me,” Eggsy said as calmly as he could, unsure if he was making a statement or asking a question. 

Harry swallowed. It took him a minute, but he answered, “No. That wasn’t just you. I should apologise…. I don’t usually have that sort of…,” Harry trailed off when he caught sight of the smile creeping back onto Eggsy’s face, “…dreams.”

This Harry looked a lot more flustered, and Eggsy decided he rather liked it. He scooted up a little closer, holding Harry’s gaze. “Shame. I kinda liked it.” Eggsy bit his lip and watched Harry’s eyes follow the motion with sudden focus. Harry’s gaze darkened when he did that, and Eggsy didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. Eggsy already knew what he looked like when he bit his lip like that and flashed his eyes. He had the photos on his phone to prove it. 

“Do you?” Harry arched a brow, the discomfort fading away from his expression to be replaced with quiet amusement, and Eggsy knew he must have projected that thought without even thinking. Which would have been embarrassing, but for the way Harry was smiling. That was definitely an inviting smile. Eggsy was sure of it. 

“Looks like it was worth the practice.” Eggsy cocked his head and moved up Harry’s body. He figured Harry would have known Eggsy was hard before, but now he could _feel_ it. And fuck, Harry’s limbs were long. Eggsy stopped when he brushed up against Harry’s erection. His smile widened to a grin. “Thought so.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered and he gripped the back of Eggsy’s neck, stopping him with a hand instead of his mind. Harry looked torn, probably between the sensation and propriety. Eggsy didn’t give a fuck about propriety, and he let his weight shift down on Harry, causing the man to take a sharp breath. “You really would be ok with this, wouldn’t you?” Harry breathed, low and warm where it brushed against Eggsy’s cheek. 

“Do I really gotta convince a bloke like you?” Eggsy countered. Harry seemed determined to think of them as strangers, and they were, yeah, but Eggsy hadn’t been intimate like this with anyone before. Ever. “And you’re fuckin’ hot, besides,” Eggsy added, sure that Harry was listening in. 

Harry let out a laugh and then Eggsy was being dragged forward until their mouths met. Harry tasted faintly like mouthwash, that unflavoured kind that only old people buy, but his lips were soft and they nipped at Eggsy, probably for the thought. Eggsy didn’t care. This man was kissing him and it was brilliant. Eggsy had been wanting his touch from almost the moment they’d met and he really didn’t care if this was fast. He’d done fast before. But Harry had been in his head, was in his head now, murmuring soft things into his mind Eggsy could barely distinguish, and he was _like_ Eggsy.

Eggsy spread his legs to either side of Harry’s waist and rocked against him. Harry’s arm wound around his back and pulled him down until they were flush. Eggsy was panting by the time Harry pushed his shoulder and he found himself flipped onto his back, the blankets being moved out from between them. Harry replaced them with his weight and whatever Eggsy’s mind was telling him, it sure was saying the right things. Harry used his height to cover every bit of Eggsy he could and press him down, hips rocking together and taking control of their mouths. The way Harry looked at him when they broke apart, it was much more like he’d been in the dream. 

“Did you enjoy that part?” Harry asked, running his hand through Eggsy’s hair just like he’d done earlier that night. Eggsy hadn’t thought he’d get to feel that sensation again so soon, and as simple as it was, it felt glorious. “Not being able to move while I took you apart?” Harry leaned back far enough so that he could look down on Eggsy as though he needed to gauge his reaction. 

The twitch of Eggsy’s cock between them spoke for him. Harry _really_ knew how to talk to him. Or maybe the words were that potent just because it was Harry. Eggsy writhed and got one leg free to wrap around Harry’s waist, feeling lithe muscle under the thin layer of night clothes. “You didn’t touch me though,” Eggsy breathed, making sure he said it aloud even if Harry could hear it otherwise. The control Harry had over him in the dream only made him want it that much more. 

To Eggsy’s great satisfaction, he felt a hand slide under his hip in reply. Harry squeezed his arse and Eggsy tried to draw him down closer, thrilled at how much of it Harry could grasp between his long fingers. They moved on though, sliding over the crease between his cheeks while Eggsy gasped. He hadn’t been this turned on in a long time. A very long time. 

The fingers moved lower, following the crease but only lightly. Eggsy was sure they were going to press in farther at any moment, but just as he was thinking about it he found a barrage of images swimming through his vision instead. Eggsy underneath Harry, legs hooked over the man’s shoulders, bent in half with Harry buried inside him. Eggsy on his knees, looking down at himself as he took Harry’s long cock into his mouth and closed his eyes. On his front with Harry behind him, burying himself in Eggsy over and over again. Then suddenly face to face. 

Eggsy couldn’t help the strangled sound that came out of him, nearly losing it and coming on the spot with such sights dancing behind his eyes. Then Harry’s nose pressed against his cheek, the real Harry, nuzzling against him until Eggsy was together enough for Harry to turn his head and take his mouth. Their kiss wasn’t at all slow anymore, and Eggsy was left panting after. 

“You got a filthy imagination.” Eggsy felt like his mouth was hanging open. That hadn’t sounded reprimanding at all. 

“Don’t I?” Harry grinned. “And every intention of carrying out every one of those acts on you tonight. For as long as you can stand it.” For how much Harry’s voice was distracting when it was in his head, Harry’s voice aloud was like silk. 

Eggsy felt like he should be making some inviting counter offer, some challenge in return, but his mind had gone blank. So he nodded. A lot. “Ok. Yeah, ok. That sounds good to me.” 

Harry chuckled and nipped at his neck, making Eggsy groan before the man pulled away to lift Eggsy’s shirt over his head. Enthusiastically, Eggsy helped. He wriggled out of his trousers and pants and threw his socks across the room, wasting no time and leaving Harry to bend down and laugh into his neck. The man began placing kisses along his collar while Eggsy tried to get to Harry’s clothes. He had a task of it now that Harry seemed distracted by his own nakedness until Eggsy had the idea of grabbing Harry around the middle and lifting his hips to grind against the man’s clothed erection. That got his attention. 

Hearing Harry moan still reminded him of silk. There was nothing coarse in the man’s voice at all. He bent to Eggsy’s throat again and gasped, needing a moment of air. 

“You think too highly of me,” Harry whispered, but Eggsy really didn’t care. If he thought Harry’s voice was the best sound he’d heard in ages, then it very well could be. 

Eggsy’s only response was to hook his thumbs in Harry’s pyjama bottoms and tug them over his hips. “C’mon, Harry. Wanna see you.” _Wanna feel you,_ he added in thought and imagined Harry bending over him fully nude. Eggsy pictured taking the man’s cock in his hand, sliding it up and down as though he meant to reel Harry in with it. The man above him groaned from deep in the back of his throat and promptly pulled his shirt over his head without even taking the time to unbutton it. Eggsy was grinning when he saw Harry again, who was no longer taking his time in shucking off his trousers until he was just as bare as Eggsy. 

“That’s a dirty little trick,” Harry warned him. Eggsy couldn’t take the stern look seriously when he reached out to do exactly what he’d thought of doing, however, and Harry let him. His cock was more impressive than Eggsy had imagined it, but maybe that had a lot to do with it being real and fitted snugly in his hand. The tip was already wet and Eggsy thrilled at how hard and hot it felt. He smeared the precum gently around the head before he wrapped his hand around the underside and pulled Harry down to him with just enough pressure. 

“Just following your lead.” Eggsy offered up a cheeky smile before Harry kissed him again. He felt a hand wrap around his own when their cocks aligned and Eggsy had to adjust his grip to fit them both. Harry’s long fingers managed it easily and the sensation it caused felt electric. Eggsy’s legs fell apart to pull Harry closer still. 

When Harry tightened his hand over Eggsy’s, making sure he wasn’t going to stop, Eggsy knew something was up. Sure enough, Harry let go and palmed his hand over Eggsy’s balls, fingers dipping lower as he went and then back up again. Eggsy was being touched all over. He let out a soft sound when Harry’s fingers dipped lower, finally pressing in between his cheeks to rub against the puckered muscle hidden there. Eggsy forced his legs wider, desperately wanting Harry to get the hint. 

The man chuckled and kissed his thigh before getting up on his knees to reach for the night stand. Eggsy had nearly forgotten in the haste of it all and he was glad Harry didn’t have to move very far to pull out a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. 

Eggsy went very still as he watched Harry spread it over his fingers, making them glisten in the low light. He knew he could move, but right then Eggsy just wanted to watch as Harry leaned over him again, sliding that hand back under his balls and finding Eggsy’s puckered ring of muscle. Eggsy gasped and all thoughts of staying still went out the window. He wound his arms around Harry’s neck, both of them watching as Harry pressed a finger inside. It was slow and Eggsy writhed against him, but Harry kept it slow even when Eggsy lifted himself to bite at Harry’s ear. 

Those thoughts hadn’t left the back of his mind and he guessed Harry could feel them lingering there, but Eggsy quickly became too focused on what Harry was doing to him at the moment. Using his imagination to urge Harry on was futile.

Eggsy felt the second finger. Now when Harry pressed them in just right, they felt _amazing_. He laid his head back and groaned, needing Harry to hurry things along. Eggsy wasn’t going to last otherwise. He did his best to project the feeling and caught the curve of Harry’s smile. 

“So impatient,” Harry whispered, but added a third finger as he said so. It came with a burn, but Eggsy didn’t mind. He knew he could take more. He lifted his ankles and dug them into Harry’s back, trying to pull him forward but Harry only chuckled. He bent down and nipped Eggsy’s ear in return. Eggsy was just about to turn his head and start a battle, but Harry used his free hand to catch him by the hair and hold him still while the man continued. “You don’t mind being held if I’m touching you.” 

Eggsy realised that was true. He really, really liked the sight of Harry above him and the man’s hands on him, grip firm and unrelenting. Harry had read it in him before he’d realised it himself. 

“Don’t mean I’m gonna make it easy for you to keep me there,” Eggsy countered because he could, but Harry’s smile only turned into a smirk. 

Eggsy felt something big and blunt between his cheeks that was definitely not Harry’s fingers and looked down just in time to see the man lining his cock up and pushing inside. He gripped one of Eggsy’s legs to open him up further and Eggsy gasped at the brief sting as his body made room. Harry’s cock was worlds away from the way Harry’s fingers felt. Eggsy lifted his other leg and Harry caught it, hooking it over his shoulder and bending Eggsy in half without having to be told. The slide became easier and finally Harry was flush against him, breathing just as hard as Eggsy was. 

Eggsy had never met someone like Harry before, had always only heard of others with powers on the news or in rumours running through the neighbourhood, and here he was spreading his legs for the very first. He wondered if Harry had done this before. How many lost young men had he found desperate for affection and the chance to not be alone for a night? It was a flash of thought that Eggsy couldn’t push away, but Harry bent down to him and pressed his temple against Eggsy’s. Reassurance trickled into Eggsy’s mind like a warm blanket and one word was pressed clearly into his thoughts. _None._ Eggsy was left with the impression that Harry hadn’t done this in years with any of their kind. He met the man’s eyes, so close he could see the finest creases of age in their corners just as well as the deeper lines, and was still a little amazed that Harry could convey that much with just an impression. 

When Eggsy pressed his mouth to Harry’s, Harry finally began to rock his hips. Doubt fell away as quickly as it took Harry to build up a rhythm and in no time Eggsy was rocking back against him and moaning into his mouth. Harry seemed to like that, taking Eggsy’s voice away from him and muffling it between them. He also seemed to have a very precise sense of how to move inside Eggsy, and Eggsy had to grin into their kiss when he realised how Harry was managing that. Eggsy’s mind and body were projecting very clearly. All Harry had to do was listen. 

Harry grinned back and nipped at Eggsy’s mouth as his pace sped up. And then Eggsy started to get the strangest sense. He already felt like he was gradually being overwhelmed with Harry atop him, pushing inside him just right, wanting to feel more of him even as Harry pressed him down into the mattress over and over again…but then there was a new layer added to the sensation. He had to shake his head at first, feeling like his body was just inches off from where it should be and yet he was right there as well. He started to feel things as though they were happening twice and yet merging into one experience. Double sensation rather than double vision. 

And then it clicked. 

He looked up at Harry and felt like he was looking down at himself at the same time. Eggsy could feel Harry’s pace lose its rhythm. He wasn’t just feeling Harry press into him. He was feeling what it was like to bury his cock inside his own body, beneath him, through Harry’s mind. It was so unexpected and so overwhelming that Eggsy squeezed his legs around the man’s back and clenched to feel more. If he never felt this much again, he wanted to feel all of it now, as much as he could. He heard Harry gasp at the same time he felt the sensation of heat and slick and tightness around his own cock and deep inside him at the same time, and Eggsy came with a shout. 

Harry rode through it, pumping until come coated Eggsy’s chest and his cock was spent, never being touched, and then, finally, Harry groaned and his movements stuttered before he stilled, bent over Eggsy and spilling inside him. 

They held that way for a long moment, neither wanting to break the spell. Eventually, however, Harry had to pull back to let Eggsy breathe. He turned Eggsy around and wrapped him up in his arms like he didn’t want to let go, and Eggsy felt a sense of absolute peace. A sense he hadn’t experienced for a long time. One he thought that maybe Harry hadn’t, either. It settled between them with every breath, every gentle stroke of Harry’s hand against his skin. Eggsy decided he’d never felt anything quite like it before. 

His head was in the clouds. He smiled, trying to bring himself back to reality, but it just wouldn’t stay. He’d nearly robbed this man. Harry had only invited him to stay for the night. He felt the arm around him tighten and a voice in his thoughts. “ _It doesn’t matter._ ” No more than a whisper. 

_I don’t have anywhere to go home to,_ Eggsy thought back. Leaving Dean just days ago was probably the best thing he’d done in his adult life, but it still didn’t put him in a good situation. 

“ _Then stay until you do._ ”

Eggsy felt fingers stroking his hair and he turned to look at Harry watching him. Eggsy would have said Harry didn’t know what he was offering, taking somebody like Eggsy in, but the man did know. Eggsy was sure Harry had figured out why he was there, had maybe even looked all the way back to Eggsy’s childhood before he realised he had this power. And Harry was looking at him like he didn’t want Eggsy to leave. 

The corner of Harry’s lip lifted, and Eggsy felt a strange sense of Harry’s own life and his solitude here in his house in the middle of London and all the minds that passed.

“ _You’re not alone,_ ” Harry told him, and Eggsy knew that Harry was likely reminding himself, too. 

So Eggsy gave him a lopsided smile and snuggled down in his arms, and resolved to go to sleep and wake up to a new chance at life. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” he whispered as he felt the press of lips against his temple.


End file.
